1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications and messaging and in particular, to systems and methods for handling messages over a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional wireless networks, users generally have the ability to send and receive text messages between other wireless users or other hand held devices. This service is referred to as a Short Messaging Service.
For example, conventionally messages are sent from a mobile user via a store-and-forward mechanism to a Short Message Service Center (SMSC), which will attempt to send the message to the recipient and possibly retry sending the message if the user mobile device is not reachable at a given moment. However, conventionally, message delivery is on a best efforts basis. Thus, message delivery to a designated recipient is not guaranteed, and delay or complete loss of a message is not uncommon, particularly when sending SMS messages between network operators.